


The Kitten and The Tiger

by twistedrunes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: There's an assassin in Tommy's cellar. His way of dealing with her is unorthodox.Prompt:1. Stay here tonight2. I care about you3. I’m not gonna hurt you4. You did what you had to doA badass, of course, female assassin, who lures the boys (Tommy) into a false sense of security and his family not being best pleased with his reactions to said assassin





	The Kitten and The Tiger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommysmutnothingbut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysmutnothingbut/gifts).



> I need to give due credit here to @tommysmutnothingbut Their work in all things smutty and BDSM related heavily influences my own. I definitely felt their presence (a devil on my shoulder if you will) when I was writing this one. I’ve been corrupted what more can I say.

“So what are you going to do with her?” John asks Tommy.

“Let her go back to wherever it is she comes from,” Tommy replies simply.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Arthur bellows, face scarlet, hands balled into fists and moustache quivering.

Tommy holds a hand up to quiet him “It was a job. She does it for the money. There’s nothing personal in it. Just like a whore.” He says dismissively.

“She tried to kill you, not fuck you,” John says in exasperation.

“Tried,” Tommy says calmly. “She won’t try again. Changretta’s dead, she’s not going to get paid.”

“Tommy,  **I care about you.**  We all do, and as head of this family you have a responsibility to not end up dead.” Polly says placing her hand on his arm gently. “You need to think about this. Who’s to say she won’t come back?” 

Tommy’s eyes light up and a smirk turns up the corners of his mouth at her words.

Polly slaps him, “You want her to come back. You want to fuck her!” She says in exasperation. Tommy’s smirk twitches his cheek as it reaches the corners of his eyes. “You have fucked her!” She cries, eyes wide with fury, slamming her hands against the desk as she stands.

“Fuckin’ hell!” Arthur grunts. “First Grace and now fucking this one.” He gestures to the floor.

“You and your cock will be the end of this family Tommy,” Ada says angrily. “Just for once think with the head with brains in it.” Standing to join Polly. 

“You have a fucking tiger in the cellar Tommy,” Polly warns “and you think it’s a stray kitten you can hold in your palm,” she says striding to the door and reefing it open, Ada slipping past her as she continues. “I’m not going to sit around here waiting for you to have your arm ripped off when you try and pet it.” She yells over her shoulder before slamming the door shut behind her.

\-----------------------------------------

In the darkness of the cellar, you sit calmly. You’ve already undone the bindings on your wrists and ankles and now sit at the small table drinking one of the bottles of wine you had found. You smirk wondering if your hosts realise how accommodating they are being.

The click of expensive shoes on the cobbled floor of the hallway draws your attention. Only one set of footsteps you notice men’s footsteps. You pick up the neck of the bottle you had smashed earlier, holding it like a knife. You cross the floor on the balls of your feet so your heels don’t click and give you away. Standing against the wall, close to the door, you use the door as a shield to hide you. 

The footsteps stop outside the door and you hear the jingle of keys before one rattles being placed in the lock. The bolt slides with a satisfying metallic clunk. Light floods the room and you wait for the person to step into view, registering the little ‘huh’ from them as they realise you aren’t in the chair. Taking advantage of his surprise you press the jagged glass against their throat. “Give me the keys, Mr Shelby.” You say your free hand sliding down his arm, reaching for the keys.

You’re taken aback when he laughs, distracting you sufficiently for him to grab your wrist, squeezing it painfully until the bottleneck falls from your grasp. Without the advantage of surprise, you have no hope of physically matching him. His hand is on your throat in an instant. Pressing his fingers under your jaw he lifts you and drives you back against the wall. You curse yourself for having missed your opportunity. You struggle against him, kicking out and clawing at him.

His eyes sparkle with amusement as he steps back, his grip loosening marginally on your throat, lowering you to the ground. “ Calm down, tiger” He smirks  “ **I’m not going to hurt you**.” He assures you, watching you closely as his thumb glides along your jaw.

You curse yourself as your teeth press into your bottom lip, remembering what those hands did to you only three nights ago. “How do you know I won’t hurt you?” You reply coldly, holding his gaze, in a vain attempt to hide your arousal.

Tommy smirks as his head drops to the side. “I don’t. But there’s no money in it,” He breathes heavily in your ear, pushing up against you “Changretta’s dead.”

“Are you so sure it was Changretta who took the contract?” You counter your hand sliding into his jacket.

Tommy laughs when you find the holster empty. Catching your wrist, he presses his lips to the inside of it, flicking the pulse point with his tongue. Satisfied when he feels you weaken slightly.  “I’ll double whatever they were going to pay you.” He says quietly, his Adam’s apple bouncing in your peripheral vision as he speaks.

Unable to stop yourself, your mouth latches onto his neck, biting him as you suck on the skin. Tommy’s free hand grabs your ass, squeezing it hard. “Forty thousand pounds not to kill you.” You say into his neck breathlessly. “Cash.” You clarify.

Tommy steps back, holding his hand out to you “Deal?”

“Deal,” you agree, shaking his hand with a nod.

“Come on then.” He says striding out the door. You follow Tommy through the house, barely able to orientate yourself as you’re seemingly taking the most backwards way possible to wherever it is Tommy is taking you. Finally, Tommy stops. “Stay here.” He instructs before stepping into a room closing the door behind him.

Leaning back against the wall you wait. You wonder just how stupid your decision to wait outside this room was. You could have bolted by now. Should have bolted. But forty thousand pound was a lot of money and then there was Tommy. You slide down the wall a little at the thought, feeling heat rush to your cheeks and gut. As if you had summoned him, like the devil himself, Tommy opens the door. Standing aside he gesture’s for you to enter. The room is huge, containing a desk, bureau with crystal decanters of liquor, a chaise lounge and a four-poster bed.

You laugh “A bed in your office. I guess I shouldn’t feel special about the other night then?” You ask rhetorically.

Tommy glances up “Jealous kitten?” he asks, eyes wide a mockery of innocence. You shake your head. “Actually my bedroom has a desk in it.” He clarifies, moving to stand behind it. He sets out four stacks of paper on the desktop. “Ten, twenty, thirty, forty thousand pounds.” He says counting them off.  The money, like a siren, draws you to it. “Count it if you like.” He says pointing to a chair on the other side of the desk from him.

Ignoring his instruction, you pop yourself up onto the desk, shuffling backwards until the edge is pressing against the back of your knee. You pick up a bundle of notes, feeling the weight of it in your hand. Your thumb runs over the short end of the stack flicking the notes. You sniff deeply enjoying the smell of it.  You remove the band holding the stack together and quickly begin to count it.

“Drink?” Tommy offers, with a look of amusement.

“Please.” You reply not looking up.

Returning with the drinks Tommy places yours next to the money. Standing behind you he brushes your hair aside, exposing your neck. He presses butterfly kisses from your shoulder to the corner of your jaw. Your eyes flutter and you lose count. You hum in frustration as you pick up the small stack you had counted, before starting again. Tommy nips your earlobe.

“Stop it Mr Shelby or I’ll be here all night.” You chide him.

“Tommy.” He insists as his hand finds your jaw, turning your face to him, tipping it back so you meet his eye. “And you will be here all night.” 

“Will I now?” You challenge, feeling a thrill travel through you.  

“Yes,” Tommy says, turning your body towards him. Parting your legs and standing between them. “You’ll  **stay here tonight**  and in the morning I’ll drive you to the train station. You’ll buy a train ticket.” He takes your face in his hand “Then you’ll go back wherever it is you came from and never step foot in Birmingham again.” His voice is a growl now.

The timber of his voice and the heat of him between your legs causes your head to roll back. Tommy jerks your head gently, pulling you back to look at him, his thumb brushing against your lips. Your tongue darts out and flicks over it. Tommy grunts and swallows hard. He presses more firmly against your lips. You open your mouth, sucking the digit in, swirling your tongue around it, thrilling at the wet sloppy sounds coming from your mouth. “Do you want to finish counting your money?” Tommy asks, not removing his thumb to allow you to answer.

You nod. Tommy pulls his thumb from your mouth, rubbing its pad over your lips, smearing your lipstick. “Yes.” You sigh, so distracted you are barely aware of what you’re agreeing to.

Tommy’s eyes darken, taking on both the colour and hardness of slate, not a fleck of blue or glimmer of kindness to be found. This free hand drives up under your skirt, fingers quickly pushing your underwear aside. His eyes flash as two fingers penetrate you easily.  

Moaning wantonly you roll your hips against him. He pumps his fingers into you twice, before removing them. Your heart is pounding as you watch him smear your wetness between his fingers. “You’ll have to move,” Tommy says calmly, lifting you and setting you on the floor “You’ll make a mess on my desk.”

Stunned at his brazenness you stand motionless. Tommy takes his jacket off, you move closer reaching out to undo his collar. His hand catches your wrist, pulling your arm up as he spins you to face the desk. “You said you wanted to count your money.” He says his voice tight and controlled. “Go stand in front of my chair and count it.” He commands.

Nodding you do as he bids. You pick up the stack and begin counting. You count the notes out into smaller piles, realising how distracted you are, you decide to count in lots of ten. Ten one-hundred pound notes in a pile, one-thousand pounds per pile, ten piles, making ten-thousand pounds per stack. You start making piles, counting in your head. “Out loud,” Tommy commands. You look up to see he has removed his collar and is in the process of rolling his sleeves. You feel your knees weaken. “From the beginning” Tommy adds.

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” You say quickly, pushing the pile aside slightly before starting on the next one. At four you hear Tommy’s lighter click, the crackle of burning paper and a deep inhalation of breath. You falter momentarily. “Five, six seven, eight.” You pause again as Tommy comes and leans back against the table next to you.

Tommy inhales deeply, nodding at you to continue, his voice joining yours to count out the final two notes in the pile. “nine, ten. Good girl.” He compliments you, brushing the backs of his knuckles over your cheek. He stands and moves behind you, his fingers digging into your hips as he pulls you back against him. Your eyes flutter as he presses his hips against you, even through the layers of fabric the feel of him thrills you. “Keep counting,” Tommy commands again.

“One, two, three, four,” You say robotically. Tommy’s hands leave your hips and slide down the outside of your thighs to the hem of your dress. It’s quickly yanked up to your waist. You gasp but try to stay focused on your task “five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” You finish proudly, sounding a little like a child who has counted to ten for the first time. In truth that was exactly how you felt, barely managing to keep the numbers straight in your head as Tommy’s hands caress your ass. 

“One.” You start again,

The sigh of the chair as Tommy sits matches your own. He pulls your panties down to your knees. “Shimmy.” He instructs.

“Two, three, four, five, six,” You continue counting as you shake your hips move your legs back and forwards against each other, the stimulation making you moan quietly until your panties are hanging around your ankles. “Seven, eight, nine, fuck, ten.” You moan as Tommy presses his fingers against you, slipping one into you just as you’re about to say ten.

“Keep going,” Tommy instructs as he pushes two fingers inside you.

Your forearms rest against the desktop for support as you begin the next lot of ten. “One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” You count in time with Tommy’s lazy pumping motion. As you say ten, he curls his fingers within you. Gasping, you press your face against the coolness of the blotter.

“Again,” Tommy instructs. His fingers don’t move as you count out the next two piles of ten. The feeling of fullness without motion causing you to push back against his fingers. Tommy tuts “Concentrate on your counting.”

You nod and Tommy slides his fingers out of you. “One,” you say as Tommy eases his fingers into you. He presses into you slowly, deeper with each number that falls from your mouth, curling again on your count of ten.

“Fuck,” You groan, knees weakening.

“Careful, kitten,” Tommy says considerately, hands moving to your hips to support you. He pulls you back towards him. You turn your head to look at him and Tommy stops, “Watch what you’re doing.” He instructs. Wrapping his arm around your waist he doesn’t move again until you turn back to the table.

You begin to count again. “One, ugh, fuck, Tommy.” You cry as Tommy pulls you down until you are just above his lap, his cock pressing against you lightly.

He glides the head of his cock along your slit. You can hear the slickness “Fucking sopping.” Tommy growls, lost for a moment. You try to push down on him and he regains himself quickly. “Count.” He demands.

“Two,” You begin your voice wavering as he moves against you in time with your counting. You concentrate hard, struggling to remember which number comes next. “Ten.” You sigh finally reaching the end. “Tommy please,” you beg.

“How much have you counted?”

You quickly count the piles in front of you “Seven thousand.” You groan.

“So are you finished kitten?”

“No,” you whine.

“Keep going.” He instructs.

“One, oh,” You sigh as Tommy gifts you with the tip of his cock at your entrance.

“Keep counting or you won’t get any more.” Tommy’s threatens.

“Two, mm” you moan as more of him fills you. Again you try to force your point and push against him.

“Behave, or you’ll get nothing until you’re finished.” Tommy chastises you.

“Three,” You bite your lip again and try to focus. “Four, five,” With each numeral Tommy pushes further into you. You manage to pant your way through the remaining numbers.

“Good girl.” Tommy praises you, his hand smoothing your hair. “Just two-thousand more and I’ll give you a kiss, ‘ey? For being such a good girl.”

You can barely talk now, so you just moan. You realise Tommy must not have removed his pants, just popped himself through the buttons. The slight roughness of the fabric adding to the exquisite torture. Tommy grunts softly reminding you of your current task.

“One,” You mumble

Again Tommy remains statuesque as you count, hands clamped on your hips to stop any movement on your part. His only movement, the flexing of one muscle deep in his core, causing his cock to twitch minutely within you with each number.

“Ten,” you moan.

“Good girl,” Tommy murmurs as he releases your hips, brushing your hair from your neck and grazing his teeth over your shoulder. You collapse again on the desktop. Tommy’s hands’ stroke your back, “Come on, you’re being so good, kitten. Stand up.” He purrs. Your world very hazy you do as he instructs. “You’re so wet for me, ‘ey. Soaked my trousers. Here turn around and look.” He tugs you around. Sure enough, a darker patch of fabric blooms around the alabaster rod sticking out of his pants. He reaches up pressing two fingers against your mouth. You suck them into your mouth hungrily, desperate for any touch. “Oh, kitten, look at you.” He says sympathetically. “How about I count for you this time? Just this once.” He offers.

“Please,” you beg, no longer too proud to do so, desperate to relieve the fire raging within you.

“Alright.” He pulls you back down onto him. You whimper with the pleasure it brings. Your face burying in his neck as he fills you. He wraps your arms around his neck. His voice vibrates through you as he speaks “This time I want you to ride my cock.” You moan with relief. “Slowly.” He warns. His arms reach around you as he picks up the pile of money. “one,” He begins, you pull yourself up, your teeth press against his collarbone and you hiss. “Good girl.” Tommy encourages again. “Two,” he draws the word out impossibly slowly as you lower yourself back down. He continues counting with agonising slowness. On eight you notice him push back slightly against you.

On ten you roll your head back with a long moan. “Tommy please.”

Tommy’s hand grips the back of your head, pulling you back up and forcing you to look at him before taking your mouth with his hungrily. You moan, and Tommy pulls away “What is it kitten?” He drawls, his hands resting on your shoulders as his thumbs caress your cheeks.  

“Please,” is all you can manage.

You watch the smirk of devilment flit across his face. “Do you want me to fuck you kitten?” he asks

“Yes,” You whine rolling your hips against him.

“Do you want to cum?”

“God, yes,”

Tommy pulls you tight against him, his lips touching your ear as he delivers his ultimatum. “You have two choices kitten. Trust me the money is correct and let me fuck you. Or continue to count the money, by yourself.”

“Fuck,” You cry.

“So you can’t count the money, you’ve forfeited that right. Understood?” Tommy says, his voice victorious.

“Yes, yes. Please just fuck me.” You beg now trembling with need.

“Good girl,” Tommy says, wrapping his arms around you he stands. He remains firmly inside you as he turns pressing you up against the wall behind the desk. “Here or bed?” He asks, torturing you with another choice.

“Here,” You nearly scream.

Tommy thrusts into you, causing your head to fall back “Kitten?” He says to gain your attention. You lift your head to look at him. “You have to wait for me. Do you think you can do that?”

“No,” you nearly sob.

Tommy’s forehead presses against yours. “You can kitten, and you will.” He instructs.

You crumple barely able to remember to breathe. Tommy kisses your cheeks before sliding two of his fingers into your mouth. You suck on them desperately, lapping them with your tongue, hollowing your cheeks and sucking them deeply until his palm bumps your chin. Tommy groans. “When we’ve finished, you’re going to clean my cock with your tongue.” He keeps talking as he thrusts into you his pace increasing. “Then I’m going to fuck you again.” His words meaningless to you at this point, but they help you focus on something other than the coiling fire in your gut. Tommy pulls his fingers from your mouth with a pop. Kissing you deeply, his tongue driving into you demandingly. 

Tommy tears his mouth from yours. “Now.” He demands you can feel his groan through your chest. Gasping and crying you dig your nails into Tommy’s shoulders, your back arching and pushing you off the wall. “Come on, kitten, cum on my cock.” He moans, his eyes burning into yours as he watches you come undone. You’re sure you’re going to faint, stars exploding in your head as darkness consumes you.

Tommy’s fingers stroking your cheek is the first thing you are aware of as you regain your senses. The next is that you are in bed, curled in a ball, Tommy curled around you, kissing and stroking you. “Good girl,” he coos, he pulls you against him “You just rest for a minute, then I’ll let you clean my cock.”

\----------------------------------

Tommy leans back against the car, smoke rolling out of this mouth before he draws it back in through his nose. You shift your suitcase, satisfyingly heavy with money, to your left hand holding the right out towards him.

“No hard feelings, yeah?” You say “Just business.”

“ **You did what you had to do**.” He says with admiration, taking your hand and shaking it.

“Been a pleasure doing business with you Mr Shelby.” You say eyes flashing.

Tommy smirks, pulling you closer, he ducks his head so his breath is hot on your neck. “Pleasure’s all mine, kitten.”


End file.
